


Take this Ring

by KittyCap



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, M/M, Magnus' rings, Riding, Rings, Smut, Top Magnus, alec likes magnus' rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCap/pseuds/KittyCap
Summary: Alec likes Magnus' rings.





	Take this Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written! But I figured, I've read enough of them so why not have a go at writing one? Hope you guys like it! Feedback would be awesome!

"Fuuuuuuck, Magnus," Alec whimpers, gripping Magnus' shoulders, head thrown back in absolute bliss; body clenching around Magnus' ring-clad fingers thrusting in and out of his tight hole. 

He could feel the bumpy textures of each ring, arching his back as Magnus expertly changed the angle. Magnus was mesmerised, watching his shadowhunter come apart on his fingers. 

"More...more, Magnus," Alec whines, brow furrowed and mouth forming an "o" shape as Magnus increases the pace. Smirking, Magnus adds a forth finger, adorned with his largest ring, causing Alec to cry out, hips jerking upwards. Magnus roughly pushes Alec's hips back into the bed sheets, kissing his way up his body, sucking hard on Alec's deflect rune. 

Alec pulls Magnus' head up, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, 

"I wanna...wanna get on top," Alec breathes in to Magnus' mouth, breath hitching when Magnus changes the angle, hitting his prostate. 

"Anything you want, Alexander", Magnus whispers, bitting at Alec's nipples and repeatedly attacking his prostate, making Alec arch his back, moaning low in his throat. 

Before he knows it, Alec has Magnus on his back, sliding back down on his fingers. Alec could feel every contour of each ring catch his insides, making him softly whimper, and throw his head back, fucking himself harder on Magnus' fingers. 

"Make me come, Mag", Alec whines, bouncing faster on Magnus' deftly fingers hitting his prostate. Magnus thrusts his fingers in time with Alec, dragging him down for a sloppy kiss as Alec gets closer and closer to release. Magnus flips their positions again, leaning over a wrecked Alec, increasing the pace; fingers thrusting in and out.

"Fuck, fuck Magnus, I'm gonna...gonna co-" Magnus increases the pace more, fingers brutally attacking Alec's prostate, sinking his teeth into Alec's neck. 

"Come for me, Alexander," Magnus breathes into Alec's ear, fucking his fingers in and out, rings catching on Alec's swollen rim.

Alec shouts as he comes all over his chest, Magnus milking every last drop out of his beautiful body. 

Breath slowing, and eyes fluttering, Alec sighs as Magnus removes his fingers, magic cleaning the cum off Alec's body. 

Alec reaches for Magnus' dripping cock, wishing to return the favour, but Magnus just smiles gently, "that was all for you, baby. Sleep now." 

Alec pouts slightly before curling himself into a content Magnus, eyes gently closing. 

"Love you, Magnus."

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any and all grammar/punctuation mistakes.


End file.
